Stacked semiconductor components can include multiple semiconductor substrates in a stacked array. The semiconductor substrates are typically in the form of semiconductor dice that have been singulated from a semiconductor wafer. In addition, the semiconductor substrates include integrated circuits in a desired electrical configuration, such as memory, processing or imaging. The stacked semiconductor substrates permit a component to be constructed as an integrated system, wherein each semiconductor substrate performs a different electrical function in the component (e.g., memory, processing, imaging etc.).
Semiconductor manufacturers have also developed components such as chip scale packages, having a smaller outline and a higher input/output capability than conventional components. Chip scale components have a peripheral outline (footprint) that is about the same as that of the semiconductor substrates contained in the components.
One aspect of chip scale components, is that they are difficult to manufacture with the reliability required in the industry. For example, some chip scale components include relatively complicated signal transmission systems, which are difficult to manufacture, and prone to failure. It would be advantageous for a stacked chip scale component to have a reliable signal transmission system capable of volume manufacture.
The present invention is directed to a semiconductor component having multiple stacked semiconductor substrates, and a reliable signal transmission system. The component can have a chip scale outline, or alternately can have a wafer sized outline. The present invention is also directed to a method and a system for fabricating the component.